1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cold packs intended to be used in hot temperature conditions, during heavy work or exercise. More particularly, but not way of limitation, the present invention relates to a cold pack device which is configured to be worn upon a person's head or additionally in combination with other cold pack device worn about the person's upper arms.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There exists a number of cooling devices which include, for example, a plastic bag filled with a freezable liquid or gel. Such a cold pack is used in various therapeutic applications, as well as situations wherein overheating of an individual occurs during exercise or on hot and/or humid days. The relevant art, however, employs devices which, when warmed to a point such that their effective cooling become minimal to the wearer, must be taken off and refrigerated in order to become useful again. Another disadvantage of the prior devices is that they are often of a configuration or design which causes discomfort to the wearer. For example, the cold pack is directly applied to the skin and/or the straps holding the cold pack in place are cumbersome and uncomfortable.